Seats, supports and cushions for supporting infants in sitting or reclining positions are well known and widely used. Known articles of this type are taught in at least the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,769,722--Sutton; 4,441,221--Enste et al; 2,404,505--Knecht; 4,538,310--Scott; 3,840,916--Jennings; 4,667,356--Holmquist.
An object of the prior art references listed above, as explicitly or implicitly stated in each, is to securely support an infant in at least one of a sitting or reclining position. Although such supports fulfill a definite need, they are not designed to contribute to the development of balance or muscular control in infants.
An average infant commences a process of learning to sit up unaided at approximately six months of age. This learning process continues for four to six months. During this interval, an infant is advantageously provided with a relatively secure environment which permits the infant to practice sitting in a upright position while providing the infant with a cushioned surround for protecting the infant's head when it falls from a sitting position. Mothers have traditionally provided this environment by surrounding a child with rolled up blankets, pillows, cushions and related paraphernalia available in the home environment. Although these make-do arrangements generally provide adequate protection, they are usually unattractive and require a lot of maintenance. In addition, it is necessary and desirable to have a seat for securely supporting an infant in a sitting position since an infant, especially in the early stages of development, cannot sit unaided for long periods of time. It is therefore necessary to have an infant seat which will support the infant in a seated position as well the paraphernalia required to permit an infant to sit unaided.